


When you're Gone

by morethanthis



Category: One Direction (Band), Zarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanthis/pseuds/morethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: A guy named Michael talked to a dead person named Zayn and heard his heart breaking love story.<br/>WARNING: major character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Even Heaven is Hell without you Haz.” -Zayn

 

They say the world of the living don’t belong to the living alone, it belongs to the dead too. Seeing dead people isn’t new to me. I have these kind of gifts or even some call this a curse. But anyway ghost are like normal dudes or girls except that they have some blood on their face & can pass through walls which I don’t envy at all… I don’t mind them wandering around here and there as long as they don’t mind me.

So Here I am walking in the middle of the night because of my soccer practices, Coach Paul wants us to be very pretty fit this coming season so we don’t have any choice do we? Tonight is kinda strange, Seeing the dead also gives me the some feelings like I can feel their emotions. This Sadness in the air is kinda strong as if it is real. The pain is just too real. What kind of sadness is this? I really don’t know what I’m doing but I follow the sadness in the air, looking to where it came from. So I ended up in a tree where i saw some carvings it goes like this.

“Even heaven is hell without you Haz.”

 

” it took me time to do that. you know especially when you’re dead” a voice crept behind my back. I was about to reply when the words sink in to me.

especially when you’re dead

DEAD……

oh no. Not another one in the middle of the night. So instead of freaking out I breathe slowly, calming myself down and gathering some courage and I said ” How’d you die?” that’s all i can say, not even looking at him.

“hit by a car, trying to save someone.” he replied. I felt the pain in those words, the loneliness. So this is where the sadness came from not from a tree but a dead guy but behind the sorrow and pain i can feel. wait what’s this? is this LOVE? a big one, a strong one. ” I’m Zayn by the way.” he added I can sense that he is smiling at me so I turned around and Oh. he’s quite a gorgeous lad. He look like an angel except with some blood on his shirt and on his head but still he look perfectly beautiful.

“I’m Michael.” i said. It’s kinda awkward saying your name to a stranger and it’s dead. “maybe Haz is very sad now because now that you’re gone.”

“No. Actually he’s happy because the one that I save,… the one that i save was the one he love. Louis.” And that hit me straight in the heart. I was fucking stupid to even asked him that. The way he said those words ”No. Actually he’s happy because the one that I save,… the one that i save was the one he love. Louis.” it broke me. It felt very heavy in the chest. As if the air can’t fit into my lungs anymore. It really hurts. 

“i’m Sorry” is all that i can say to him.

“nah! don’t be and it’s okay.” he replied and smiled at me. ” But that’s love right? When all you want for them is to be happy even if you’re not part of it.” and with that my whole body trembles, my heart feels like it ripped out my chest. Like somebody punch it and made a very big hole that i’m sure will never heal. Christ is this how he feels? Then he suddenly vanished. And all of the sudden everything went back to normal, one cold night.

As I went off to bed. I can’t stop thinking about Zayn and his heart breaking story. Once i reopen my eyes tomorrow I know what I have to do.

” I need to find this Haz, whoever he was.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

” I miss you Zayn, Hope you’re okay up there watching over me.” Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: A guy named Michael talked to a dead person named Zayn and heard his heart breaking love story.
> 
> WARNING: major character death.

“I’ll never be able to find him.” he said to himself. What was he thinking there’s must be millions of people living here on Earth who has the name of Haz. Yeah, he think he’s doing a suicide mission but he can’t give up now, not now when he knows Zayn needed his help.

It was that precise moment when he felt the same thing, the same aura he felt when he first met Zayn. He knows and feels Zayn is here and he is near. He need to find him so he may be able to help him with Haz even though he don’t know how but he can manage when they got there.

“Harry Styles. It’s his real name Harry…” Zayn whispered tp Michael. he’s used to ZAyn by now even if this was just their second meeting. “Sorry about last time, If i left you alone it’s a ghost thing.” Zayn added.

“Yeah, I;m used to it. You’re not the only one who does that you know?”

” I know but it’s like I’ve disrespected you leaving you there all alone but talking about Harry is just, it hurts a lot. Knowing you can’t have someone you love especially now that I’m dead. And this sucks I should not feel anything now that I’m dead but I do.” Michael started to feel like the air’s been sucked out of the place and feels his heart started to beat really slow. How can somebody love someone and be miserable about it. “Have i told you that i’m friends with Harry and Louis?” Zayn asked.

“No.”

“Basically Me, Lou and Haz are best of mates. We grew up together and we do everything together up til our college years. They were oblivious of what I felt for Harry, especially Harry. I’m in love with him as far as I remember,” he paused and smiled to the ground like he’s reminiscing it all. “Every art of him is perfect and that’s what i loved about him. He’s a cheeky lad and never failed to make me happy. I’ve accepted him for who he was and never want him to change for me. i just, i just love him the way he was and it’ll never change.” he stopped there for a while and then he spoke up again ” The worst is that he told me He loves louis when i was ready to tell him that I love him.”

Michael is not gonna cry. Not a little bit. He needs to be strong. He don’t know whether it’s really affecting him or Zayn’s emotion is so strong that Michael’s feeling is mixed up too. he was about to speak when he was cut off by Zayn.

“I know he loves me.” his voice is trembling and not even looking” at Michael “He just, He never loved me the way I love him.”This made Michael’s guard tremble. He can’t hold the tears anymore. It was too excruciating all what Zayn’s feeling, he pities him for everything. If he could do anything to make the pain go away and he knows only one thing to make it all go away. Harry.

 

“I’m really really Sorry. I really want to help you.”

 

“Thank you but no cause right now I’m learning to let him ….” he stopped. Michael Looked at Zayn’s shocked face like hejust realized that he’s dead. He was about to ask Zayn why’d he stopped when

“Are you okay?” a strong Cheshire accent came from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a quite while since he smiled and felt happiness just pure happiness where there are no worries or doubts or fears or even sadness just pure happiness. He can’t even think of a time right now where he felt this happiness, to him happiness is like an alien word or feeling which he can’t understand since Zayn died.

 

Harry thinks he should be okay because Louis is there with him, the man he has always wanted, the man he thought he love. Not that he don’t love Louis like that but things became different when Zayn died, he thought he will just mourn for his best friend and move on already but he can’t and he doesn’t know why or maybe he knows why; he’s just scared to admit it to himself because things will be complicated; sadness, pain, sorrow, pity, fears and above all regret. The one thing he feared most is that he’ll regret he didn’t tell Zayn how special he is to him and how he love Zayn.

 

He loves Zayn more than a friend.

 

He loves Zayn more than his Tacos.

 

He loves Zayn more than his cats.

 

He loves Zayn more than Louis.

 

And why is that? Because he’s too scared to admit that when he loves Zayn, Louis will disappear to his life. He knows Zayn loves him more than a friend and he’s grateful for having Zayn in his life because Zayn will be there always when he needed him but Zayn is gone, he left Harry all alone that’s what Harry think. He felt betrayed. But he can’t blame Zayn, he can never blame Zayn. He thinks that what he’s been going through is a consequence that he needs to face.

 

Harry has decided that he needs time to be alone, just by himself. He’s aware that he has a problem in thinking things over, he talks slow and like his talking skills he has a hard time thinking, it’s like his speaking and thinking are twins.

 

He doesn’t know where his feet is taking him, he’s like a leaf flowing through the wind but small part of him knows where he is going to the same place he’s heart always belong, Zayn.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

 

“Hey Zayn, if you knew one of your best friends is in love with you would you avoid that person?” Harry asked. He was just curious about this type of questions, he was so young and he needed answers. He needed to know one of the opinions of his best friend because he’ll tell Louis that he loves him. He’s looking at his best friend, his eyes are close and he’s perfectly peaceful the way his eye lashes stood, the way that his perfectly quiff hair is styled down, and his cheek bones are so prominent that it shows perfection. He wonders that anyone who will have Zayn is a very lucky person.

 

“It depends Haz.” His eyes are still closed but he’s half smiling. “For example you told me that you love me. If I love you too then it’s everything will be just fine. But if you told me that you love me but I don’t love you like that there are two things to do; the first one is I’ll not avoid you because if I do you’ll say I’ve changed or whatever it is but at the same timeI’ll not be responsive to your feelings because I don’t want to give you false hopes and cling to that tiny hope of me loving you and you might end up getting hurt. And the second one is that I think or I prefer is avoid that I avoid you like I’ll just vanished like the wind. In this case you’ll be able to forget about me little by little because I know I couldn’t love you the way you love me.” Zayn peaked his left eye to see Harry’s expression and his expectations didn’t disappointed him Harry is looking at him like he is a science experiment which children often observes. He sees that Harry is looking at him like he needed this information he didn’t let this chance of doing the one thing he have always dreamed of. He kissed Harry.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————- 

 

 

He’s at Zayn’s grave now he wanted to talk to Zayn and tell him stupid things or maybe if he had enough courage he’ll confess to Zayn even if it’s too late but he knows he’s listening up in the skies where he believes he’s being watched by him.

 

Something’s not right Harry thought, there’s a man who has the same quiff hair like Zayn is here in Zayn’s grave too. He thought that this young man is close to Zayn’s life but as far as he could remember Zayn never told him about a guy like him. Harry sensed that this young man is crying but why? Maybe this man was part of Zayn, a part of his life that Zayn never told him. Harry felt a tiny jealousy because at least this man can show his emotions to Zayn not like he is. But things in his mind is very dizzy, there are a lot of things on his mind right now so he muster up all his courage walk towards the young man.

 

“Hey are you alright?” Harry asked. When the young man turned he felt a quite zap in his heart. A wound that was about to heal was re opened. He can’t put into words what he’s feeling but he felt Zayn is here with them. He looked deeply into the young man’s deep black eyes and he saw a young Zayn standing in front of him. It’s impossible he thought, he feels like his eyes are cheating him now that his senses are doing some cruel joke to him.

“I’m fine. It’s just that things here are kinda sad you know” the young man replied.

 

“Yeah, seems familiar. By the way my name is Harry” he reached his hand out to have a proper greeting. It would be rude he didn’t.

 

“Harry? This is may sound crazy but do you know someone by the name of Zayn?” he asked. Harry didn’t move or even flinch. How was this young man knew Zayn, it’s very disturbing and inside Harry was a war between leaving the man here and asking him how he knows Zayn.

 

“Yes I know him. He’s my friend. How about you how do you know him?” he asked bitterly.

 

“I don’t. Whether you believe me or not I don’t know him personally but” he paused like he don’t want to continue this and Harry’s getting impatient but he contained it all for the sake of information. “But I see dead people.”

 

Harry didn’t believed at first, he don’t want to because this man maybe a fraud or some crazy lad.

 

“Yes, I will. For the sake of you guys.” The young man said. Harry is now confused why the young man had said that, this became more confusing and creepy at the same time for Harry.

 

Suddenly everything went black into the young man’s eyes.

 

He fell from where he’s standing.

 

Good thing Harry has able to catch him.

 

The young man’s eyes re-opened after few minutes.

 

The young man said something.

 

It made Harry cry.

 

It made him feel happiness one more time.

 

It made him believe that Zayn was still here.

 

“Hey Haz, I missed you” the young man said but with a different accent, an accent’s he’s been haunted of, a Bradford accent.


End file.
